Soda Attempts Seme
by Kiyomi and Ayumi
Summary: this is a SLASH! about Soda  Pony  Steve  a little bit of Darry...


**Soda Attempts Seme**

_Seme_ ("attacker") and _uke_ ("receiver"). The seme is often depicted as the stereotypical male of anime and manga yaoi culture: restrained, physically powerful, and/or protective. I want to apologize in advance for what you are about to read. I am terribly sorry. This is not really supposed to be serious. I like it though. It was about 3 in the morning when we wrote this, so, I'm sorry.

Steve and Sodapop are in Soda & Pony's room. Steve is, once again, sitting in the corner talking to himself.

"Shut up and get in bed." Soda said in a low, threatening voice. He ripped Steve's shirt off and tossed it aside. Steve began screaming in fear. "God, shut up!" He climbed on top of Steve and tried to cover his mouth. Steve bit his hand and would not stop screaming. "Ow!" Sodapop was breathing heavily now. "So you like it rough, eh?" He needed some way to make him be quiet. He didn't want Dar Dar walking in on what he was about to do. He looked around for some kind of gag, and on finding none, removed his own shirt and stuffed it in Steve's mouth. He didn't stop screaming, but now the sound was muffled. Soda saw a roll of duct tape lying under the bed from one of Ponyboy's school projects. He grabbed it and taped Steve's hands behind his back. "You belong to me," he said, smiling. "If you keep screaming, I'll have to punish you. Ponyboy, where's that whip?" Ponyboy was lying in bed with the covers drawn up to his face, shaking. He was squeezing his teddy bear so hard, the eyes looked like they were about to pop out. Soda had forgotten he was in the room. Pony nodded, and handed him the whip with a look of utter horror on his face. Steve's screaming became louder. Loud enough for Darry, who was just downstairs, to overhear.

"Hmmm," he thought to himself, "Steve's screaming is louder than usual. Maybe I should go check on him." So Dar Dar walked upstairs. When he opened the door, he saw Steve lying on the floor with Soda on top of him, striking him with a whip. "Shut up, Steve! I'll whip harder!" Soda was saying. Pony was lying facing the wall, bundled up, shaking, and looking terrified. Darry was absolutely stunned. He stood for a moment recollecting his thoughts. Soda didn't seem to notice him there at all. Now he was saying, "You can't stop me now! I'll go rough on your ass!" Darry didn't know how to feel. He just walked away.

"Now take your pants off and spread your legs!" Soda yelled. Ponyboy passed out.

When Pony awoke, it was morning. Sun was streaming through the windows, but it was not a happy day. The first thing he noticed was that he was no longer wearing any clothes. Ponyboy broke into a cold sweat. Something didn't feel right. He felt violated. He looked over at the ground next to the bed and saw a completely naked Steve, handcuffed to the bedpost and gagged on the ground. He had worn himself out screaming, and was now making a quiet, drowsy noise like an injured animal. Sodapop walked in with only a towel around his waist. He leaned it the doorway.

"Did you sleep okay, kitten?" Ponyboy didn't answer. Instead he looked around the room, then down at himself with a terrified expression. Soda walked in and started pulling on his jeans. "You giddy up real good, Ponyboy." Pony began to cry, probably out of delayed shock. He pulled the sheets up over his head and lay there, sobbing, just trying to forget it all…

**Soda Attempts Seme**

(Censored Version)

Now, I don't know why, for some reason, we decided to do a censored version. We basically replaced all the dirty parts with overly-cheesy happy things. You'll see. These never fail to crack me up. Again, I apologize.

Steve and Sodapop are in Soda & Pony's room. Steve is, once again, sitting in the corner singing himself a joyful tune.

"Come here you loveable gumdrop!" Soda said in a cheerful voice that could bring a kitten back to life. He adjusted Steve's collar and tapped him on the nose. "If you're going to sing, you have to look at least somewhat professional!" Steve took no notice and continued singing. "Please be quieter, Ponyboy is trying to sleep. I've been worried about him lately, staying up late, working on school projects." Sodapop playfully covered Steve's mouth. He didn't want him waking up Ponyboy. Steve playfully batted Soda's hand away like a little innocent puppy. "Aww, you're cute, aren't you?" Soda said, smiling that happy smile of his. "Ponyboy, can you hand me a pencil? I want to record the lovely song Steve's singing us."

"You woke me up from a wonderful dream, Pepsi-Cola. I just had a fantastic dream about singing rainbows and dancing clouds escorting me to a magical castle filled with sugar and love." Pony, rubbing his eyes, handed him a pencil and went soundly back to sleep. Soda turned to Steve.

"Do you know your doe ray mi's?" asked Soda. "Let's practice for Dar Dar." Darry, who was just downstairs, overheard them singing.

"That's such a lovely tune," he thought to himself. "Maybe if I follow my heart I will find the music!" So Dar Dar walked upstairs. He peered through an opening in the door. He saw Soda and Steve singing. _I better not disturb them_, he thought, _they're having ever so much fun!_

"Come on, Steve! We have to sing not from our throats, but from our hearts!!!" Darry smiled when he saw that Ponyboy had fallen fast asleep. He headed back downstairs to finish off the newspaper and finally hit the hay.

"Steve, I believe in you! Now let's get some sleep. We'll be sure to impress Darry tomorrow." And with that, they fell into a deep slumber.

When Pony awoke, it was morning. Sun was streaming through the windows on a happy, happy day. He looked at Steve's sleeping bag, and saw him resting peacefully inside of it. Sodapop walked in, fully dressed, wearing suspenders and a bow-tie.

"Wake up sunshine! It's a brand new day!" He rushed over to his little brother, and nuzzled his face into him. "Steve's going to sing for us today!!" Sodapop said.

"Really?" Ponyboy asked. "I know he'll do his best. I can't wait!"

"I'm so happy!" exclaimed Soda. "I love you Ponyboy!"

"I love you too, Soda!"

"And I love you both," Said Darry.

"I love all of you," Said Steve.

"Yeah, man, love you too, man," Said Dally.

"I love you guys," Said Johnny.

"And I love EVERYBODY!!" Said Two-Bit.

...yay!


End file.
